


关于想被哥哥摸头这件事

by untitled_ransom



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled_ransom/pseuds/untitled_ransom
Summary: 补个档……都忘记这篇的存在惹
Relationships: Watanabe Haruto/Kim Doyoung
Kudos: 3





	关于想被哥哥摸头这件事

**Author's Note:**

> 补个档……都忘记这篇的存在惹

金道荣其实也不知道自己算不算擅长与人相处，只知道自己每次伸出手时，都那么恰巧地安慰到一些难堪或者委屈。所以后来他似乎成为了队里专业的安慰者，弟弟们委屈时都会跑来他面前瘪着嘴撒娇，几个哥哥偶尔想要倾诉时也愿意拉他进没人的房间吐苦水。他的这些，成为了成员和粉丝间的美谈，但他自己却总是有些怀疑，自己是不是真的有这么好。

因为他偶尔会在安慰人时，希望一个特定的人也来找找他，这种想法好坏又好危险，但金道荣压抑不住自己去想。

录制节目时，金道荣总是成为那个被逗弄的目标物，但金道荣偶尔也会去逗人。比如他会故意地装不懂，在haruto承担主持任务的时候。他其实暗自有些期待录制结束后他来找自己撒娇，哪怕埋冤也好，但一次也没有。总之，金道荣第一次想要给予些什么，却没有被需求过，好像也是第一次也不敢胡乱地撩人，开始变得有些害怕反馈这件事，担心面对期待以外的反应，担心触壁后学不会自我安慰。既然如此，不如就这样不冷不淡，不近不远吧，金道荣有些没气儿的想。

但事情有时候会有转机的，命运之神会回应那些背靠着背许下相同心愿的人。

出道初期难得跑外勤，成员们被不熟悉的staff们安排了好多节目任务。道荣抽选到扮演三流之路女主的纸条，没有过多思考他就指定了站的远远、在发呆的渡边。金道荣有些刻意地把对白念的缱绻，一会儿盯着纸条一会儿又去观察渡边的反应。他很开心看到渡边憋不住笑的样子。成员们都以为那是尴尬的憋笑，一边发出怪声一边往后退。其实起初道荣也是这么认为的，可是任务结束后渡边抱他很紧，嘴唇擦过耳边的瞬间说：“哥是故意的吗。”

录制结束后，两人在保姆车上心照不宣地沉默，手指在屏幕上飞快滑动，在LINE上约好了在公司楼下的便利店见面。

“哥吃香肠年糕吗。”渡边捧着冒热气的杯子站在便利店前的红色雨棚下。

“是在开黄腔吗。”道荣开始说些没头没脑的话，总之是开心过了头。

“如果哥想的话，不是不可以。“渡边几乎是没有犹豫，马上就把手上的杯子带着全部的香肠年糕丢进了垃圾桶里。

虽然终于和哥哥搞到一起了，但渡边又有些感到难过。haruto直觉性地感觉此刻拥抱得越紧，他以后面对一个人的夜时会越无措。渡边稳态盯着金道荣泛红的脸，耳朵仔细捕捉他忘情的呢喃，试着努力给他好的体验。

不过这份体力活是徒劳的吧，渡边稳态自我洗脑式的想着。他总是用最拙劣的技巧去骗自己，从而营造出不贪恋的表象。

在渡边眼里，金道荣总是自信地接受一切馈赠与爱，也同样自信甚至可以说是任性地用他的方式去对人好，一点儿也不怕受挫的样子。他想过许多金道荣这人的神奇之处，也许就是在这样的思考中他开始无法不注意这个人。他起初猜想也许是金道荣不害怕失去，大家都滴溜着眼仔细挑选竞演对象时，金道荣比挺着脊背、拉着好朋友站出队列指定了艺谭哥。消息一出，反倒是艺谭哥更加堂皇的样子。

他也有猜想是不是金道荣压根没把任何东西当回事儿，但BOY初舞台他站在舞台中央余光瞥见金道荣站在角落跟跳舞蹈的样子又开始责怪自己把人想坏。总之，他想不明白，只是在思考的过程中变得想要金道荣的关心。但他又确实没有什么需要被关心的，过早的异国他乡的练习生生活，他早已戒除依赖的坏习惯。

所以，他后来的愿望很简单，就是想要把头放在金道荣的手边，想要被他揉一揉。录制TREASURE MAP时，他看着金道荣熟练喂食羊驼的样子，心里默默腹诽：“哥，这里也有只羊驼想摸摸。”

但他干不出这种事，撒娇会要了渡边的命。而且金道荣身边绕着的人实在是太多了，他不远不近的温暖仿佛引力，哥哥弟弟规律性的绕着他转。他找不到机会去闯入。

但当下机会一到，他就带着自己全部的体力和狂热直接闯入金道荣整个身体。其实他和金道荣两人体力都不好，但不知道是相性过好的原因还是别的，他意外地很是起劲，一场疯狂结束时，金道荣已经大汗淋漓，乖巧的卷发胡乱的黏在额头上，像被捞出的鱼，有些狼狈。

“哥，你头发好乱。” 渡边吐槽道，心里又在怪自己怎么不会说些可爱的话。但这样不体贴的话语竟然换来金道荣一个驯养意味的摸头“我们ruto很帅就好。”

渡边一把抱住已经没有力气的金道荣，开心地决定把以前乱七八糟的想法抛掉。因为他终于如愿以偿地被哥哥揉了头。


End file.
